The present invention relates to a control device capable of controlling the flow of a liquid. In particular, the present invention relates to a control device capable of both restricting water flow to a building in response to a primary input generated by one or more systems or devices that do not require water for operation and interrupting the water flow restriction in response to a secondary input produced by one or more important building devices that do require water for operation.
Water leak detection and control devices capable of restricting water flow to a building in response to the detection of a particular condition, such as one or more water leaks, are known. Current water leak detection and control devices actively detect the presence of water leaks directly by sensing different water parameters or indirectly by monitoring the associated water system. Such detection devices actively sense water parameters or monitor the associated water system through the use of electronic, mechanical and/or electro-mechanical circuits, such as sensors, microprocessors, and drivers. The use of such active monitoring devices makes current water leak detection devices inherently complex and costly. Due to the complexity and cost of current water leak detection devices, their use is impractical in many applications. Moreover, these systems are limited either in the ability to provide protection of the entire building, and/or in the ability to provide water flow for important building systems in the event of a water leak(s). Thus, there is a need for a water leak detection device that provides complete protection, is capable of reducing the possibility of water leaks, and enables water flow to important building systems without the use of costly and complex active monitoring devices.
In response to the detection of a water leak, current water leak detection devices entirely restrict water flow to the associated building. Consequently, important building operations that require water to function become inoperable. Examples of important building devices that require water to function include irrigation systems, sump pumps, baseboard heating systems, water softener systems, and fire suppression systems. When these important building devices are not operational, the building is negatively affected. Thus, there exists a need in the art for a device that restricts water flow when water is not needed but resumes water flow when water is needed for operation of an important building device.
The present invention overcomes the prior art deficiencies by providing a water leak mitigation system comprising a power supply, a building systems interface, a plumbing interface such as a water control valve, and pre-existing switching devices. Primary switching devices produce primary inputs to the building systems interface in response to the need to restrict water flow such as when the building is vacated for long durations. Upon receipt of the primary input, the building systems interface instructs the water control valve to restrict water flow to the associated building. The flow of water to the building remains restricted unless the building systems interface receives a secondary input, produced by a secondary switch device associated with an important building device, that requires water to function. Upon receipt of the secondary input, the building systems interface instructs the water control valve to resume the flow of water to the building so as to permit operation of the important building device. After the important building device has completed its operation, transmission of the secondary input ceases and the building systems interface instructs the water control valve to again restrict the flow of water to the building. Thus, the present invention is capable of reducing the possibility of water leaks and the resulting water damage that may occur.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.